Deep down
by anais.dakota
Summary: Mermaid AU (Rated T to be safe) One day Mireille has an accident while surfing and finds something she thought would not exist in her world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot sunny day, when I decided to go wearing my bikini and having my surfboard under my left arm, I could not help but think about mother, Odette Bouquet, disappeared some years ago while one knows what happened back I had to grow up had left father after she noticed that he did not really care about her and of course - baby me.

People say that I am a lot like her, what makes me happy, she was an awesome be honest, I believe that I have inherited her beauty - blond hair, blue eyes and a nice figure.

Ignoring the usual stares, I made my way down to the were no people, so I could enjoy my time.

At first, I never wanted to surf, it was the way my mother died, but after some time I wanted to make her had been a fabulous surfer, so I trained something interrupted my thoughts.

A big dark shadow had appeared under me in the water!Dear god, please let it be a fish!As it broke through the surface of the water my hopes got destroyed.

It was a shark and I was its only thing I could do was to think 'oh fuck' as I jumped off my board and sadly onto the shark's later I could hear how my board animal had bitten into had gathered the pieces in its mouth and is descending.I could only dig my nails into its flesh while being sucked down into the deep and dark sea...


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely keep my eyes open, they burned due to the salty water. My head felt like it would explode, my surroundings seemed to fade slowly. The pressure on my ears became unbearable. Using the last of my strength, I let go of shark. Looking around I could see some houses made of stone and a big pile of wood. The rest of my surfboard was also there...the sight pained me. I really liked the board. In the next moment, everything started to fade and I fell into a big black hole in my mind. The last thing I felt was how two arms wrapped around me and transported me through the water. ''Hopefully, the queen will know what to do with this.''

After some time the world got it's colour back. My head was resting on something soft, it made my feel incredibly safe. After a while, I recognised what the soft thing was.A woman's chest. Moving my head a bit I could see two small but yet strong arms holding me.

''What kind of mermaid are you?'' the blond haired woman said while softly poking my cheek. Her lilac eyes were so full of wonder, reminding me a bit of a young child, even thought her voice was a bit deeper than a normal woman's voice. I could listen to it forever.

Suddenly my body remembered the lack of oxygen.

The woman's expression turned from glee to utter panic. Bringing my body even closer to her own, she hastily mumbled ''It's dying...'' Scooping me up in her arms, she sped through many halls and corridors until we stopped in a room with a very high ceiling. A small part was bounded with something like a shimmery, but a see-through wall. The angel-looking woman pushed me through and I fell to the floor coughing.

After my lungs filled with air, I started inspecting my surroundings. There was a big wooden door and one smaller door on each side. The right door seemed smaller than the left one. Looking back at the barrier, where I hoped to find the woman, was nothing but water.

Walking over, I push my hand through the wall. Feeling the water around my fingers, I accept the situation. ''Let's see what the future holds, Mireille'' I tell myself.

Hearing a door open behind me, I turn around with my hand still on the other side of the barrier. Seeing a familiar person step out of the middle door, my whole body freezes in shock and my hand drops back to my side, leaving spots of water on the floor.

''Mother!''


	3. Chapter 3

My mother looks surprised to see me here at first, but then smiles at me with her gentle smile and takes me into her arms. I can't help but start sobbing in her embrace. ''Mireille...'' she whispers ''you've grown up..'' When I finally calmed down, she wiped my tears away and lead me into the room behind the middle door. Inside was a queen-sized bed with white sheets and on the wall hung photos of landscapes. Sitting down on the bed, I look up to her. ''Mommy, I thought you were dead ?!'' I ask with a shaky voice. The weight on the bed shifts and I see her sitting next to me. She sighs. ''I guess you have questions.I'm going to tell you everything I know.'' Taking a deep breath she starts.

''I was surfing when I fell off my board and sunk down to the next thing I remember is that I woke up in here, carefully wrapped in a blanket. When I walked out of the room, I saw this giant border and a small girl behind it. She reminded me of you...'' My mother shakes her head softly. ''She told me that I could live here for ten years and then go back. Her mother would not mind me staying.''

I raise a brow when the woman from earlier pops into my telling my mother what happened, she smiles. ''Oh you met her is not the queen, her mother is.''

My mother furrows her brows. ''I have never seen her...she must be quite busy with the ruling.''

Suddenly looking cups my cheek and mumbles ''Mireille, please believe me! I am so sorry that you had to grow up like this...I really missed you.'' Without a second thought, I embrace her. ''I am happy to have you back...to be honest, you have not changed much!It's like time stood still for you.''

She smiles happily about my words. ''Merci 've become even more beautiful.'' We continue to chat until my eyes close and I doze off.

When I woke up again, I found myself laying on the bed with my mother's arms wrapped around I carefully break free of the embrace without waking the door, I hoped to see the girl from the past day behind the , I was greeted with the sight of a blond haired woman, looking a bit like a Disney princess, walking through the empty was wearing a beautiful long dress with a deep the door quietly, I wake my mother up, excited to speak with her about my experience. After I told her everything, she pats my head gently. ''I know who you , I have never seen this person awake.'' she quickly adds ''Sometimes I open the door to this room and she's sleeping here on the bed.I don't know her name or who she is.'' My mother motions me to come outside with woman had disappeared.

The small door on the right is through the keyhole, I could see nothing but darkness and the other door on the left is the bathroom, also empty.I look towards my mother, who towards the border, I can see the girl swimming mother mumbles quietly ''she really grew up fast...''

We walk back into the room and I spot two piles of clothes, one for me and one for my them on.I am surprised at how good they fit they are stylish! Mother got a wide dress, which hugs her curves nicely. I can't help but feel impressed at the skills of the person who plans the spent the rest of the day talking about the a few hours, there is a sound in the the door, I see a tray with bowls full of fruit and some glasses with juice.

It tastes we eat, my mother asks me about my love lightly, I tell her that there's no person in my life. I put the bowls back on the tray and prepare myself for sleep.

Later that night, I smile at the thought how nice it would be to have a girlfriend to cuddle with.

Turning around to face my mother, I whisper ''hey mommy? I like girls.'' Already closing my eyes again, I hear her gasp.


End file.
